


Second Chances

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [184]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Killian get a second lease at living</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

When Liam arrived at the house, expecting to see Killian, what he did not plan on was seeing his baby brother broken and bruised. What he did not plan on was seeing his brother, _his responsibility_ , looking as broken as he did. He did not expect to see his brother period.

Because as much as he loved his brother, the very fact that Killian was here meant that he had failed his younger brother. The very fact that Killian was here meant he had some unfinished business.

And that broke his heart.

It was one thing that he was here, being punished for his sins. It was another that his brother was being punished for things he didn’t deserve.

He wanted to hate Emma Swan. She killed his brother and denied him an honourable death. She killed him as the Dark One, and now he was being punished.

But seeing Killian broken and bruised as he answered the door broke his heart.

And as Emma tenderly healed Killian, he knew that the woman was clearly in love with his little brother. Her every touch was soft and caring. And the way he looked at her; Gods if that wasn’t love, then what was? In that moment he could see how Killian loved the blonde so much. She cared for him, and she held onto him tightly. She had come to Hell just to save him from his fate, because she wanted to defy destiny. If that wasn’t love then what was?

So when Hades summoned him, he knew something was up. Why else would he want those pages if not because of the truth they contained? If not for the fact that there was probably something in them to help defeat Hades? If it would save his brother, then he would do what he must. And if the truth came out about him, then so be it. Let him face his fate. He had been in the underworld for three hundred years; wasn’t it time he owned up to what he did?

It was time his brother returned to the surface, and lived out his life that he deserved. And if that was the last thing Liam did, then he would do what he must to ensure it happened.

And when he found the book, the first thing he did was give the pages to Killian and Emma Swan. As they read over the pages, he pulled his brother aside and told him the truth. It was about time he found out and knew. And Killian had been unhappy; not that he blamed him. He knew he had failed his brother and the men on that ship. But Killian forgave him. He told him that if he could be offered a second chance despite everything, then Liam deserved one as well.

The pages revealed the truth; that long ago there was a court who determined the fate of the dead together and sent the souls to their respective places based on the life they had served. But Hades grew jealous of his brothers who ruled Mount Olympus and the Seas, and he wanted more. So he locked up the other judges and vowed to make his realm his own. That no soul should leave once they arrived. And freeing those judges would send Hades to his fate.

As Regina and Emma cast the spell to release the rest of the court, and with Hades locked up, there was nothing preventing them from leaving.

He watched in amazement as Emma split her heart with Killian, and Henry looked up at him at that moment.

“You can come back with us, you know?” the boy said softly. “I can write you back to life. You can come back to the world of the living and have a family. You can fall in love and get married, and have a nephew, and how many other nieces or nephews my mom and Killian end up having. You don’t need to stay down here.”

“Is that wise, Lad?” Liam asked the boy, whom he supposed was indeed his nephew.

“Only if it changes destiny in a negative way. Uncle Liam, are you planning on becoming a villain?” Henry asked, albeit with a side of sarcasm.

“Not if I can help it,” Liam said, a small smile grazing his lips.

“Then there really is no harm in it,” Henry said with a smile.

And as the young boy filled the pages with words, he felt his body fill with life that had been absent for centuries. He was getting a second chance, and Liam vowed he would put it to good use this time.


End file.
